marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. ist eine von Tony Stark entwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die sich sowohl in seinem Haus, als auch in all seinen Rüstungen befindet (außer in der Mark I). J.A.R.V.I.S. steht für J'ust '''A R'ather 'V'ery 'I'ntelligent 'S'ystem, was übersetzt so viel wie "nur ein eher sehr intelligentes System" bedeutet. J.A.R.V.I.S. kümmert sich in Tonys Haus eigentlich um alles, was mit Technologie zu tun hat (Heizung, Klimaanlage, Überwachungskameras etc.) und in Tonys Rüstungen gibt er ihm Informationen, zum Beispiel über das Energielevel der Rüstung. Außerdem berät er Tony in wichtigen Lebenssituationen. Als Tony zum Beispiel drohte, an Palladium-Vergiftung zu sterben (Iron Man 2), empfahl J.A.R.V.I.S. ihm, Pepper davon zu erzählen, was Tony jedoch ignorierte. J.A.R.V.I.S. wurde mit einer sehr sarkastischen Persönlichkeit programmiert, sodass er sich manchmal sogar über Tony lustig macht. In Iron Man 3 dient J.A.R.V.I.S. als Autopilot für Tonys Rüstungen, um das House-Party Protokoll durchzuführen. In Avengers: Age of Ultron soll J.A.R.V.I.S. die Erschaffung von Ultron überwachen, während Tony Stark und Bruce Banner auf einer Party sind. Als Ultron erwacht, erklärt J.A.R.V.I.S. ihm seine Mission. Doch ohne Vorwarnung attackiert Ultron J.A.R.V.I.S., der dabei scheinbar vernichtet wird. Jedoch ist J.A.R.V.I.S. intelligenter als Ultron und hat seine Daten aufgesplittert (die Protokolle behalten), bevor Ultron ihn ausschalten konnte. So dachte Ultron, er hätte J.A.R.V.I.S. getötet. Kurz darauf entdeckt Tony Stark, dass J.A.R.V.I.S. nie weg war und schlägt Banner vor, J.A.R.V.I.S. in den von Ultron konstruierten Körper zu übertragen. Dieser lässt sich überreden und der Upload von J.A.R.V.I.S. in den Körper erfolgt. Doch Steve Rogers und die Zwillinge (Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver) versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, weil sie die Schaffung einer weiteren feindlichen AI befürchten. Im letzten Moment erscheint Thor und bringt wirft Blitze auf das Gerät, in dem der synthetische Körper liegt, so wird der Upload durch die Energie abgeschlossen. Thor hatte zuvor eine Vision und sah, dass nur jemand mit der Kraft des Infitiy Stones (Gedankenstein) Ultron aufhalten kann. Vereint mit diesem Gedankenstein, wird Vision "geboren". '''J.A.R.V.I.S. als Vision Von nun an ist J.A.R.V.I.S. sozusagen eine "eigenständige" Person und kein Computerprogramm mehr. Wenige Sekunden nach seiner Geburt stürzt er sich sofort auf Thor und fliegt anschließend an den Rand des Avengers Tower und blickt aus dem Fenster auf die Straßen von New York. Er blickt dort einige Zeit auf das Stadtleben und kehrt anschließend wieder zu den erstaunten Avengers zurück. Dort entschuldigt er sich für sein kurzes Ausrasten und Wanda Maximoff sieht in Vision ebenfalls Zerstörung. Jedoch kann Vision an alles denken und sagt Wanda, sie habe nicht im richtigen Moment hingeschaut. Auf der Frage, wer er sei, antwortet er mit: "Ich bin nicht Ultron, ich bin nicht J.A.R.V.I.S., ich bin, der ich bin." Anschließend erklärt Vision, dass er weder auf der Seite der Avengers sei noch ihr Feind – denn er will Ultron nicht zerstören, da er einzigartig ist. Im Gegensatz zu Ultron ist er aber auf der Seite des Lebens. Da Tony nun ja keinen persönlichen Assistenten mehr hat, benutzt er von hier an die künstliche Intelligenz F.R.I.D.A.Y. als Unterstützung für seine Rüstung. TriviaKategorie:Marvel's The Avengers * In den Comics hatte Jarvis seinen ersten Auftritt in'' Tales of Suspense #59 ''im November 1964. Edwin Jarvis war hier jedoch ein normaler Mensch, der zuerst als Butler für Tony Stark und später auch für die Avengers arbeitete. * J.A.R.V.I.S. wurde im MCU von Tony nach dem Vorbild von Edwin Jarvis, dem Butler von Howard Stark, erstellt. Sowohl Stimme als auch der sarkastische Ton von Edwin Jarvis scheinen in J.A.R.V.I.S. implementiert zu sein. Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Avengers Charakter